


onus probandi

by CarbonFootprint



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Begging, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarbonFootprint/pseuds/CarbonFootprint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"An older Nohrian nobleman, larger in stature that Takumi, had the Hoshidan Prince all but pinned to the wall. While he couldn’t hear his words, Leo could see his lips moving, a smirk curled onto his lips and his eyes dark with something Leo had seen many times in Takumi’s own gaze, but much less predatory.</p><p>Lust."</p><p>In which Takumi accidentally takes an aphrodisiac and Leo takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	onus probandi

**Author's Note:**

> very scarcely edited maybe I'll go through it tomorrow? probably not... OH WELL ENJOY ;w;

Leo disliked going to parties and it had been that way since he was a child with parties Father put on, but Takumi’s detest was on a whole different level, especially when it concerned Nohrian parties.

The Hoshidan royals had been invited to come and celebrate a new trade treaty between their kingdoms that Xander and Ryoma had been working tirelessly on for months. Hoshido declined to have a celebration of sorts, and when asked Ryoma stated he was too busy to attend. Leo knew Takumi never passed up a chance to come visit him in Nohr, and even with the prospect of mingling and talking with nobility on the line, his carriage still arrived in Nohr two days after the invitation was sent.

Leo figured one night spent having to entertain nobles wouldn’t compare to two weeks spent with Takumi in Nohr no matter how much the Hoshidan Prince complained about the affair.

The party had been the idea of Camilla and some of Xander’s advisers. Camilla was always the keenest on attending Father’s parties in the past, and this was no different.

“Are you two having fun?” She crooned when she found the two of them quietly talking along the walls of the ballroom, “It doesn’t seem like you’re mingling much, Prince Takumi.”

“Parties and gatherings of this sort are not really in my taste,” Takumi mumbled, pressing his shoulder against Leo’s own, and Leo reached to take his hand in recognition.

“Nonsense,” Camilla laughed, “You’ve never been to a Nohrian celebration, have you? Perhaps you should try and enjoy it. Leo, why don’t you let Prince Takumi try and have a good time on his own for a while. Your disinterest is clearly not helping him much, hm?”

“Big sister,” Leo sighed, “You can’t be serious.”

“Oh, but I am,” Camilla gushed, reaching to grab Takumi’s free hand, “I know many Nohrian nobles who would love to talk to a member of the Hoshidan royalty. I’ll have him back with you later, little brother. Try and have some fun, hm?” Camilla was dragging Takumi away before Leo could get a word in edgewise, but he followed a bit behind them nonetheless. Camilla had easily found an entire group of people eager to talk to Takumi and left him after a conversation had started, but Leo stayed by a table of food, quietly snacking and keeping an eye on the Hoshidan prince.

With the amount of people invited to the party however, he lost sight of Takumi quickly, a more irritating than worrisome happening. He knew Takumi could stand his own against nobility who would hound him for conversation, but he also knew it was rather unpleasant for him.

He didn’t see Takumi for another hour or so, and still even after that it was the sound of his voice rather than the sight of him that queued Leo in to where he was.

And what he saw made Leo’s blood boil.

An older Nohrian nobleman, larger in stature that Takumi, had the Hoshidan Prince all but pinned to the wall. While he couldn’t hear his words, Leo could see his lips moving, a smirk curled onto his lips and his eyes dark with something Leo had seen many times in Takumi’s own gaze, but much less predatory.

Lust.

The man’s hand came down on Takumi’s shoulder before he cupped his cheek, and before Leo could even start walking over, Takumi’s voice rang out through the banquet hall.

“Don’t _touch_ me!”

His cry was shrill with some sort of desperation and fear, and Leo ran over quickly as the music died down and the room grew strangely quiet.

“Step away from him,” Leo said lowly, reaching to grab the man’s wrist and tug him harshly away from where he was touching Takumi’s cheek.

Up close he could see the source of Takumi’s shaky cry. His cheeks were flushed, his skin slightly damp with sweat that made his bangs stick to his forehead. His eyes were hazy, unfocused and filled with an amalgam of fear and undesired want.

“Takumi,” Leo breathed in shock, all but shoving the man aside as he moved towards Takumi, cupping his reddened cheeks in his palms, “What happened?” he whispered and Takumi could only whimper in response. Leo felt the shudder that went through his body and then Takumi was clinging to him, shaking and squeezing his eyes shut.

“I-I… I don’t know,” Takumi’s voice was shaky, his breath coming in breathy pants, “I- f-feel hot all over… _Leo_.”

“Shh, it’s alright now,” Leo soothed, “I’ve got you.” He turned his gaze then to the man who was still glowering at Takumi with a voracious smirk on his face, “What did you give him?” he asked lowly, not bothering to hide the venom in his own voice as he wrapped an arm around Takumi, holding him close, “Tell me now. I am your prince. You will tell me.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he nobleman sneered, his smirk transforming into a grin, “Prince Takumi and I were simply having a discussion.”

“Is that so?” A deeper voice sounded from behind the man, and when Leo looked up he saw Xander there, flanked with three guards and a sword in his own hand, “To think you would be invited by your king to an affair such as this only to act like a common ruffian…”

“Milord-”

“Silence!” Xander raised his voice, “Guards, seize him. For drugging and attempting to commit further crimes against a member of the Hoshidan royal house, you will be tried in Nohrian court in front of me, your king. Take him to the prisons for now.”

Leo watched as the guards converged on the man, grabbing him easily and locking his wrists in iron cuffs before starting to drag him away. Takumi let out a shaky breath against his neck and Leo dragged a hand down his back, soothing him gently.

“Leo,” Xander said then, his voice quieting as the music and chatter from the guests started up again, “Why don’t you take Prince Takumi somewhere safe now,” he said quietly, “I’m sorry this happened.”

“Right,” Leo nodded, “Thank you, brother.” With that, he quietly led Takumi away, through the door to the ballroom and down the hall to his own quarters. Takumi’s body was so hot against his own as they walked, and it seemed he was only getting worse. His breathing was ragged, and from how he was pressed up against him Leo could feel his arousal.

“I-I’m sorry,” Takumi whispered as soon as the door was shut into Leo’s own chambers, “I-I… There were s-so many people and- s-someone offered me a drink and- i-it was really sweet and it started making me feel strange and-”

“There’s no need for explanation,” Leo murmured, gently leading Takumi to the bed, sitting him down before sitting besides him, “They were trying to take advantage of you. I should be apologizing. I didn’t look out for you as well as I should.”

“It’s not your job to be my guardian,” Takumi said slowly, clearly trying to keep himself contained.

“No,” Leo sighed, “But it is my job to love you, to be your lover and keep you safe, to look out for you. I failed in that tonight.” Takumi was quiet after that, only his ragged breathing filling the room. Leo watched his he squeezed his eyes shut, his hands curling into fists against the blankets on the bed.

“Leo… I need-” His words broke off with a choked out whimper that faded into a moan as he shifted, rubbing his clothed thighs together in desperation.

“I’ll do whatever you want me to,” Leo promised softly, “I won’t take advantage of you like that man wanted. I want to help you, to relieve you of the affects of that drug. Just tell me what you need and I’ll help you.”

“I-I need,” Takumi gasped out, “I need you to- take my clothes off… _Please_.” A sharp spike of arousal shot through Leo’s own body at Takumi’s begging words, breathing out with heated breaths and shaky whimpers.

“I- I can do that,” he managed to say, reaching for the ties on Takumi’s shirt. His fingers moved faster than he intended, but he couldn’t stop. By the time he got Takumi down to his small clothes, he had the other boy laying flat on the bed, his body free of his clothes and his hair loose from its ponytail, and he pulled away the last shred of clothing without a second thought. Takumi was flushed down his neck to his chest, his soft, pale skin dyed a deep, rosy hue. His skin was already damp with sweat, the wetness sticking to him as he panted, fixing Leo with hazy amber eyes that no longer carried any fear.

“More,” Takumi whispered, reaching to snag his fingers at the buttons of Leo’s own shirt, “Take your clothes off too.”

Leo managed a nod, fumbling a bit as he hurriedly unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it away, his pants following quickly. When he pressed his naked skin to Takumi’s heated body, the boy under him cried out, arching up hot and desperate into him.

“Please, Leo… Please, _please_ ,” Takumi panted out, the words becoming a moaned mantra in the room.

“Please what?” Leo smiled, leaning to press a kiss to Takumi’s lax lips, “You have to ask me. You have to tell me or I won’t do anything. I won’t do anything you don’t want, especially not when you’re like this.”

“ _Please_ , Leo!” Takumi nearly sobbed, “Y-you have to- to _touch_ me, please. I need it. Please touch me. Please make me come!”

“That’s better,” Leo smiled, kissing from Takumi’s lips down the flushed skin of his neck, savoring the saltiness of sweat whenever he allowed his tongue to take a taste, “You have to be specific you know… Just like that. How do you want it? My hand? My mouth? Come on, tell me.”

“Mmn! Leo!” Takumi moaned loudly as Leo licked from his neck to his chest, “Y-your hand?”

“Are you sure?” Leo smirked, “You don’t sound sure… Would you rather I touch you here?” he asked softly, pressing the heels of his palms to Takumi’s perked nipples, rubbing slowly, “Is this the drug doing this? They’re so hard, and _pink_. How cute…”

“Yes! Th-there! Please there!” Takumi sobbed out, his body arching against Leo’s slow touches, “U-use your mouth… Please!”

“If you insist,” Leo smiled before he pressed his lips slowly to one of Takumi’s nipples, kissing the spot gently before he nipped at the skin harder, dragging his teeth over the sensitive skin just to hear Takumi cry out. He fastened his lips around the hardened nub, sucking slowly as he felt the skin becoming softer between his lips and under his tongue. His fingers played with the other as he sucked, rubbing and pinching the skin until Takumi was heaving for air between desperate moans. He pulled his mouth away with a pop only to move to the neglected nipple, giving it the same treatment as his fingers started rubbing the wet skin of the other.

“Touch me more,” Takumi whimpered as soon as he was finished with his chest, “Your hand… P-please.”

“As you wish,” Leo hummed in agreement, stroking his hands along Takumi’s inner thighs as the other boy easily spread his legs, giving Leo free reign of everything below his hips, “You’re so hard, and wet,” Leo laughed softly, pressing his thumb to the head and rubbing the slit slowly, “You’re so full… Do you want to come?”

“ _Yes_!” Takumi cried out, bucking his hips under Leo’s touch, “M-make me come! _Please_!” Leo didn’t say anymore, simply wrapping his hand around Takumi’s wet length to start pumping him, slowly at first but then speeding up to the tune of Takumi’s moans.

It didn’t take long for him to come, spilling white over his own chest and Leo’s hand, but he was still hard after the fact, an effect of the drug that Leo had only heard about in the past.

“What’s next, Takumi?” Leo whispered, watching as Takumi sucked in hurried breaths after his orgasm, “Tell me. Beg me for it.”

“I-I need…. I need you to- to- a-ah!”

“Here?” Leo smirked, skirting his wet fingers over Takumi’s entrance, pressing teasingly against the sensitive skin, “Is this where you want me?”

“Yes, Leo!” Takumi nearly sobbed, “Y-your fingers… _Please_!”

“Alright, alright,’ Leo soothed gently, stroking his hand over Takumi’s heaving chest, “Just take some deep breaths, alright? I won’t leave you. I’ll do whatever you need until this drug wears off, I promise.

“O-okay… Okay,” Takumi panted, “But… I-I need you inside.”

“I know,” Leo smiled, pressing a quick kiss to Takumi’s bitten lips before he moved off the bed to get a vial of oil, returning with it in hand before he tugged the cork free, drizzling the slickness over his fingers, “Relax,” he murmured before he rubbed his thumb against Takumi’s hole, watching as his legs spread even wider at just the touch.

He slipped a finger in and, to his surprise, it slid in with ease. He supposed the drug must have made Takumi completely relaxed, his muscles slackened to the protrusion of his fingers, and he hardly had to wait before he pushed in another. He didn’t even want to imagine what it would have been like for Takumi to be violated by that nobleman. It would have been easy for him to take advantage, and at that thought he slowed his fingers, thrusting them almost gently into Takumi’s slickening hole.

“Faster,” Takumi begged, and Leo felt his own cock twitch when the Hoshidan prince grinded his ass back onto his fingers, “Faster, Leo… _Deeper_.” Leo knew he was unable to not follow Takumi’s commands. They sounded so sweet coming from his spit-slick lips, and he drove his fingers in harder, deeper, over and over just as Takumi had begged of him. The cries from the boy on the bed increased in volume and pitch until Takumi was moaning louder than Leo had ever heard, and he was still only using his fingers.

He pushed in a third finger, stretching and slicking Takumi even further, and the other prince welcomed it so easily, his hole clenching and sucking at Leo’s oiled fingers as he arched and writhed in the sheets.

Takumi came again, untouched, spilling cum over his sweaty, flushed skin. Leo stilled his fingers then, watching as Takumi panted out sobs, his cock still hard and heavy, dripping with the last bits of his release.

“What now?” Leo asked softly, his voice mingling with Takumi’s sharp pants and tiny moans.

“Y-your cock,” Takumi breathed out in one breath, his eyes opening from where they closed after his second orgasm, “Inside me.”

“Beg me for it,” Leo murmured before he could stop himself, curling his fingers inside of Takumi to watch as his face contorted with pleasure, his eyes squeezing shut and his mouth falling open, “Beg for me inside you, filling you up just how you like it, how you _need_ it.”

“Please!” Takumi cried, clearly out of shame at that point, “P-please fill me up… I-I _need_ you inside me! I-I’m so empty without you inside… Please, please, please Leo, please-”

“Alright,” Leo said gently to cut off his repeated begging, “Alright, alright… You’re so good, Takumi. So good, so sweet,” he smiled, pulling his fingers from inside Takumi, wiping them on the sheets as he leaned up, pressing a soft kiss to Takumi’s swollen lips, “This is for you, so you feel better, all for you… Because I love you.”

“I-I love you too,” Takumi murmured tiredly, and when he smiled Leo could see that his eyes were clearer than before, less of the hazy amber that the drug brought on. Thankfully, the drug was wearing off, but they still had some time, and Takumi was still achingly hard, “Make love to me?” he asked then, quiet and shy, and Leo suddenly felt as if it was their first time together all over again.

“Of course,” Leo smiled gently, stroking some stray hairs from Takumi’s sweaty skin, “Anything for you.” He sat back, pour more oil over his fingers to coat his own cock.

And then he was inside Takumi, buried in the tight, slick heat of him, gripping his hips tightly in both his hands as Takumi gasped and arched against the bed, his mouth dropping open as Leo gave a tiny, experimental thrust.

“Please, hold my hand,” Takumi whimpered quietly when Leo stilled again, as his strong legs shakily wrapped around Leo’s waist, “Hold my hand, like you always do.”

“Yes, yes of course,” Leo breathed, his own breaths ragged now that he was sheathed inside Takumi. He reached and grasped Takumi’s hand, lacing their fingers together as he kept his other hand on Takumi’s hip, “I’m going to-”

“Yes!” Takumi cried before he could finish his sentence, “M-move… Please, inside…”

Leo didn’t have to speak anymore, holding his lover tightly as he started to thrust, pushing himself hard and fast into Takumi’s well-stretched hole. After only a few moments, Takumi was screaming, his head thrown back and eyes screwed shut as Leo felt his own orgasm coming fast, eager after spending so long on Takumi’s needs. 

He spilled himself inside Takumi before he could even warn the Hoshidan prince, gasping out shaky moans as he gave a few more scant thrusts. Takumi had come again too for the third time, his cock finally spent as Leo trembled, letting the last few waves of pleasure wash over him before he pulled out.

Blinking at the boy on the bed, he realized how much of a mess he had made Takumi into. His skin was damp everywhere with sweat, flushed and streaked with cum as well.

But he was still beautiful, and his eyes were slowly become a clear amber again in the low light of the room.

He moved then, sliding off the bed to get a towel and a cool, soaked cloth. Takumi was clearly too spent to move, and Leo would take all the responsibility of cleaning up. He enjoyed cleaning Takumi up, holding him close and cradled against one arm as he wiped the cold cloth over his heated skin. He cleaned away all traces of saliva and sweat and cum, laving his skin pink with the fading heat of the drug.

He got a new sheet for the bed, tossing the soiled one to the floor before he covered their bodies with the cool cleanliness of the new cloth. Takumi curled close to him, molding to his side, and he just held him, wrapping him safe and tight in his arms.

“I’m sorry this happened to you,” Leo whispered out, his conscience not letting him get away with only apologizing when Takumi was still drug-addled, “I know what you’re going to say, that it wasn’t my fault, but I still wanted to say that. And I promise to look out for you next time, or just sneak out of parties with you altogether. How does that sound?”

“Mm,” Takumi hummed before a soft laugh left his lips and he smiled, soft and glowing in the quiet light of the room, “That sounds much better. After all,” he smirked a bit despite the exhaustion evident on his face, “This was much more fun that any party, don’t you think?” Leo laughed, rolling his eyes as he straightened the blankets around them, pressing a kiss to Takumi’s forehead.

“I might agree,” he teased, “Sleep now though,” he murmured, softening his voice, “You’re exhausted. Perhaps we can discuss this more in the morning, hm?”

“I will likely hold you to that,” Takumi smiled, sleepy and soft in Leo’s arms, and Leo held him until his breathing evened out, his eyes closed, and he was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> /wheezes why did I write this 
> 
> If you read this filth, thank you! ;u; And thank you for any comments or kudos! They make my day when I read them //w\\\
> 
> As always, you can find me on twitter [@leokuumi](https://twitter.com/leokuumi) and on tumblr [here at carbonfootprintao3](carbonfootprintao3.tumblr.com)!!! 
> 
> Thank you again! <3


End file.
